The music of the heart
by EliannKamui
Summary: Serie de Song-Fic, de diversas realidades y mundos de Gravity Falls, pueden incluir Billdipp, WillDipp, Phildipp, MabGid, entre otras.


**_"El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic ver. 02: Disney SoundTrack. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 ** _Mi pequeño._**

Los mellizos Cipher no podían decir que habían tenido la mejor infancia de todas, para nada, pero eso no significa que se lamentaran de ella en gran parte.

Bárbara Cipher la madre de los mellizos era una mujer amorosa de cabellos rubios y ojos azules con una maravillosa sonrisa, no había tomado las mejores decisiones y a lo que respectaba en relaciones amorosas ella era pésima, siempre elegía a hombres abusivos o traidores.

Los mellizos habían nacido de su primer amor, un amor de segundaría, aquel joven que hasta le negó el apellido a los gemelos, pero ella no se rendía, no se sentía mal por tener a sus pequeños adoraba a sus hijos por igual.

Cuando los mellizos tenían cuatro años ella se había casado con un hombre, amable, respetable y amoroso o eso era al principio, pasaron tres años y los mellizos tenían siete sentían que ese hombre era su padre y lo querían como uno hasta que todo cambio completamente, su padrastro se había escapado con ello llevándose todo el dinero que tenía su madre dejándolos en la quiebra.

No tenían a donde ir, los padres de Bárbara no la querían de vuelta por lo que había pasado cuando ella era tan solo una adolescente de diecisiete años, su hermana había pasado a vivir en otro estado, estaba ella sola con sus dos hijos menores.

Ella le sonrió a William el menor de los mellizos quien se encontraba llorando –Ya pequeño no llores –lo cargo –

-Pero papá se fue –Hipeo el pequeño –

-él no era nuestro padre solo un mentiroso –Se quejó Bill cruzado de brazos caminando junto a su madre –

-Silencio Bill –le calló su madre, el nombrado hizo una mueca de disgusto –

-Pero es verdad ¡Él nos dejó en la calle! –William incremento su llanto ante las palabras de su hermano –

Bárbara estuvo hablando con Bill replicándole que lo que decía estaba mal, no por que mintiera si no porque estaba lastimando a su mellizo, William se sentía triste ya que él quería a su padrastro, pero los había abandonado como si todo ese tiempo que vivieron juntos no fuera sido nada, Bill por su parte se encontraba molesto con él ¿Cómo ese hombre al que llamo padre podía haber dejado a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo en la calle? estaba molesto, herido, se sentía traicionado.

Bárbara compartía sentimiento similares con su hijo mayor, ella se sentía traicionada, resentida y molesta con aquel hombre al que amaba, la había dejado en la calle, le había quitado todo lo material, aún tenía sus dos hijos, tenía que reponerse y cuidarlos.

Terminaron en un albergue, William aún se encontraba llorando mientras Bill malhumorado le daba la espalda a su hermano, su madre sonriéndole tiernamente a su hijo menor le acaricio los cabellos – ** _Hijo del corazón, deja ya de llorar, junto a ti yo voy a estar y nunca más te han de hacer mal, tus ojitos de luz, el llanto no ha de nublar._**

Ella empezó a cantarle a sus hijos, pronto el llanto de William ceso, el mal humor de Bill se fue y ambos mellizos se durmieron, la rubia suspiro completamente cansada, se acostó en lo que por algunas noches sería su cama, intento controlarse pero muy quedamente comenzó a llorar.

Ella debía ser fuerte por sus dos hijos, tenía diversos trabajos hasta que logro reponerse económicamente, entonces alquilo o un muy pequeño departamento el cual sería su nuevo hogar, ella llegaba agotada en las noches, le sonreía a los gemelos, le hacía la cena, los ayudaba con las tareas, limpiaba y ya tarde cuando los pequeños dormía lloraba, lloraba hasta quedarse dormida.

Cuando los mellizos cumplieron los diez años se encontraban en una mejor posición económica y su madre tenía una nueva pareja, Robert un hombre de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes quien tenía una posición social alta y quien se había fijado mucho en la belleza de Bárbara, el trataba bien a los gemelos, quienes a su manera le apreciaban por valorar a su madre, formaron una nueva familia y cuatro años pasaron cuando todo cambio para los mellizos nuevamente, Robert deseaba tener un hijo Bárbara no podía dárselo, entonces se quejaba, "Bill es un vago bueno para nada" "William solo un llorón con problemas de paranoia" "tú eres una inútil" Entonces de las quejas pasaron a los gritos, de los gritos pasaron a los insultos, los insultos pasaron a los abusos, los abusos a los golpes.

Y esa tarde todo empeoro, Robert estaba muy borracho y enojado mala combinación, al regresar a su casa al primero que encontró fue a William arremetió contra el menor de los mellizos Cipher, Bill quien llegó poco después, quito a Robert de su hermano "enciérrate en tu cuarto" le ordeno a su mellizo, asustado hizo lo que su hermano le ordeno, Robert tomó un picahielos, Bill no lo noto.

Primero se lo clavo en el hombro escucho el grito de dolor que soltó el rubio y sonrió socarronamente –Siempre has sido al que más he odiado Billy –comentó –Desprecio tanto tus ojos –y aun cuando el joven medio se recuperaba el clavo el picahielos en el ojo izquierdo, otro grito fuerte de dolor se escuchó –

El rubio entro en un estado de supervivencia, corrió siendo perseguido por su padrastro, primero fue a la cocina dando vuelta por la isla lo mareo, corrió por la sala sujetándose su hombro herido saltó la pequeña mesa para llegar a las escaleras corrió escaleras arriba, cuando su padrastro lo siguió tiro uno de los jarrones cayéndole en la cabeza a Robert, este rodo escaleras abajo y se rompió el cuello.

Bill se dejó caer al suelo, respirando agitadamente, sangraba, se sentía débil, su cuerpo comenzaba a doler, pero se negaba a llorar, siempre se negaba a llorar por el dolor en vez de eso comenzó a reír, poco después llego su madre encontrando el cadáver de su esposo a su hijo mal herido y al otro encerrado, el grito de ella no se hizo esperar – ¡¿Qué paso?!

-jajá…jajá…Ja…Ja –La risa de Bill era lenta y pausada cargada de dolor – ¿puedes creerlo? ¡¿Madre puedes creerlo?! Lo…lo mate…no respira…lo mate…no…yo no quiera matarlo, yo solo quería que se detuviera, él ataco a Will, lo aleje de Will y me ataco a mí…y…y…y lo mate… jajá…lo mate… voy a ir a la cárcel madre ¿me van a encerrar?

-Bill se negaba a llorar pero su madre podía verlo su hijo se encontraba completamente destruido –No, no, tu no vas a ir a la cárcel…yo llamaré a emergencias todo irá bien tu resiste… ¿sí?

El rubio asintió poco después llegó la policía junto a emergencias se llevaron al rubio, William salió de la habitación su madre hablo con él, el menor tuvo miedo pero aun así asintió ante lo que dijo su madre, poco después fueron al hospital, Bill se encontraba acostado en una camilla tenía tanto su hombro como su ojo izquierdo vendado, se sentía miserable, pero no quería demostrarlo aún no asimilaba lo que pasaba.

-Su madre lo conocía mejor que nadie ella solo para calmarlo le cantaba – **_Ven aquí, mi dulce amor nadie nos ha de separar_** –Acaricio los rubios cabellos de su hijo mientras tarareaba hasta que él más calmado se quedó dormido –

Poco tiempo después los oficiales se llevaron a su madre, ella fue arrestada y sentenciada por homicidio culposo, Bill no podía creerlo quería impugnar pero su madre le dijo que no podía, ella no quería que metieran a su amado hijo en una correccional por su culpa, por sus errores, porque esos habían sido sus errores a su madre la sentenciaron quince años en prisión, Bill se sentía hundido en un profundo abismo del cual no podía salir, su hermano de igual manera.

William lloraba las lágrimas que su hermano no derramaba, Bill lo dejo llorar todo lo que él quiso no le reclamo ni le dijo nada se sentó a su lado mientras viajaban en ese autobús a Piedmont Oregon habían pasado a la custodia de su tía abuela Melissa Cipher, era una mujer mayor de cabellos plateados quienes lo trataban bien, pero lo triste para los mellizos es que ya no podían ver a su madre.

Ellos recibían constantes cartas de su madre quien le decía que lograran lo que ella no logro, que fueran hombres de bien, que los amaba con todo su corazón, que los extrañaba, le pedía a Bill que no se sintiera culpable, le pedía a William que no llorara por ella, les decía lo orgullosa que estaba de ellos.

Cumplían los deseos de su madre, William deseaba estudiar medicina, porque su hermano siempre se metía en problemas con bravucones por dos razones, por proteger a su hermano menor de los abusadores y de aquellos que se burlaban porque él tenía un solo ojo, Bill simplemente deseaba estudiar psiquiatría, para manipular mejor a las personas eso solía decir, pero en realidad él simplemente deseaba entender un poco más el comportamiento humano intentado resolver muchas de sus dudas.

Lo que su madre le ocultaba en aquellas cartas era de lo enferma que se encontraba, escribió muchas, muchas cartas para sus hijos y le pidió a su tía abuela que se la entregara una por una cada mes a ellos durante el tiempo que estás duraran, pasaron cinco años los mellizos habían reunido dinero y sin autorización de su tía abuela viajaron de regreso a su ciudad natal deseaban tanto visitar a su madre.

Encontrándose con la desgarradora noticia de que su madre había muerto de una enfermedad tres años atrás y ellos no se habían enterado, primero se enojaron con su tía abuela por habérselo ocultado, Bill lanzaba constante maldiciones al viento mientras golpeaba una pared, William se quedó en completo silencio mirando a la nada.

-Bill vinimos a verla ¿no? –Bill se detuvo de golpear injustamente a una pared que le hacía más daño a él de lo que él la lastimaba –por qué no vamos a verla, quiero verla.

-Se quedó en silencio un rato asimilando lo que dijo su hermano hizo una mueca –Vamos entonces.

Estuvieron hablando con diferentes oficiales para que estos le dijeran donde se encontraba sepultada su madre, cuando llegaron allí se encontraron una pequeña lapida que tenía solamente su nombre.

-William le dejo flores, Bill se sentó al lado de su tumba en silencio –rayos –Soltó mientras se alborotaba el cabello Will sabía en qué estado se encontraba su hermano – ¿por qué? –Pregunto pero su hermano no podía darle respuestas y su madre no se las daría –

- ** _Hijo del corazón, deja ya de llorar, junto a ti yo voy a estar y nunca más te han de hacer mal, tus ojitos de luz, el llanto no ha de nublar_** –Comenzó a cantar William, Bill se quedó en silencio mientras su hermano se sentaba a su lado – **_Ven aquí, mi dulce amor nadie nos ha de separar_** –Su hermano comenzó a tararear mientras Bill cerraba los ojos tragándose el nudo de la garganta.

- ** _Hijo mío, mi amor no me importa el sufrir_** –Comenzó a cantar – ** _Como un sol tú me das luz y das calor a mi vivir._**

Bill hizo una mueca y de repente rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo un llanto sumamente desgarrador, se sentía miserable, solo y desamparado, William recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su mellizo dándole en silencio consuelo mientras él derramaba lágrimas silenciosas –Te amo madre y Bill también te ama demasiado, gracias por todo, siempre has sido una grandiosa mujer y siempre lo serás… seremos hombres de bien, maravillosos, formaremos una familia y te daremos nietos, le contaremos sobre ti, sobre lo buena madre que eras…y le cantaremos tu canción para que duerman como nos enseñaste.

Bill acepto en silencio lo que su hermano decía.

 ** _Ven mi amor… ven mi amor…_**

Y cuando se sentían peor que nunca en el silencio podían escuchar a su madre cantándoles reconfortándolos de lejos.


End file.
